Cemetery Drive (Russia x Reader)
by unwantedwishable
Summary: [Based on the song by My Chemical Romance. Well, I thought of it while listening to the song] You're emotional and suicidal until a Russian Exchange Student comes around...
1. Chapter 1

You look down at your blood stained knife that was opening another wound on your wrist. Dried tears trailed down your face and more tears begun to fill your eyes. You felt like complete shit once again, your boyfriend Alfred of 5 years broke up with you when you found out he was cheating on you with your so-called best friend Michelle a few days before. Since then you been wearing your teal, plaid sweatshirt that Alfred has always hated while locked in your bedroom cutting your wrist. Words couldn't describe the pain in your heart, _a broken heart hurts more than any of your cuts. _You attempted to cut another spot until you heard your mother call for you downstairs.

"_! Hurry up you're gonna be late for school!"

_Eh fuck! _You thought to yourself. It's already 6:30 and your bus is on its way. You didn't get a second of sleep and you knew you would flip out at your few friends. You sighed and hit the knife underneath your bed and grabbed onto your backpack then headed downstairs where your mother waited with her hands on her hips.

"_ you missed your goddamn bus"

"I'm sorry..."

"You should be! And I can't drive you, I have no gas."

"I'll walk"

Your mother gave a sigh and pointed to the door. "Don't be late"

You walked past your mom without giving her eye contact and left your house that you call hell. Today is a humid but misty morning, You could hear your bus stop down the block. You called out your bus drivers name and luckily he saw you and waited. Once you got on the bus he gave you a dirty look and you headed towards the back of the bus where you sat alone. When the bus begun to move you just placed your band pin covered bag on your lap and watched the world pass you by through the window.

A few miles later the bus stopped at a new house. You didn't know who lived there so you looked outside to see a very attractive junior with silver hair and a scarf that covered his neck and chin.

"Oh my god, it's the Russian exchange student, Ivan!" A girl you hated shouted admiring the guy. The doors opened and he came in. Everyone stared at him in shock, but a good kind of shock. You guessed they never seen a hot guy before or something.

The silver head walked towards you giving you eye contact, you couldn't help but notice he had the most amazing purple eyes ever. He came closer and closer and your heart beated harder and harder.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked in an Russian accent, you could tell he is not from around here.

"Uh-Sure!" You replied trying not to seem like an idiot.

"spasibo" he sat next to you. "

"what?"

"I said spasibo, in my language it means thank you. Sorry I'm not good at remembering I'm in a country that only speaks English..."

"Oh it's okay! I didn't mind!" you apologized while looking out the window once again. You suddenly felt him move your bag.

"You like [fave/band]?"

You looked over at him. "Y-Yeah" That was shocking because nobody that you met knew that band. "My favorite song by them is [fave/song]"

"Me too!" he replied. "I'm Ivan by the way"

"I had a feeling. I'm _"

"Cute name"

You blushed and smiled. "did you just move here?"

"Yeah, I miss Russia though..."

"Oh!? You're from Russia!?"

"Yeah, I don't like it here though...Russia had better people, better houses and most of all better food"

You giggled. "Yeah, I bet it is"

He laughed back but then sighed. "My sisters on on their way over here. They'll be on the bus tomarrow."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I don't really like them, they're creepy."

You thought he was joking and laughed but stopped when you saw him with an emotionless face. He then changed the subject. "Do you have any friends here? you seem so alone when I first saw you"

"kinda. Only a few..." you said. "I probably don't have any now..."

"why?"

You didn't want to talk about it but he's the one who is asking. Normally nobody gives a shit about what you have to say. "I was dating a guy I really loved...he cheated on me with my best friend and now I got nobody"

"Aw! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay..."

"I can be your friend?"

"Sure. you seem nice"

He smiled and lightly hugged you. For once you actually forgot about your wounds, and your pain. You were only happy for once about having a new friend.


	2. Oh Romeo!

The bus drove into the parking lot of your school. You sighed once then looked at Ivan who seemed exicted to be there. The amazed look on his face to be at your crappy school made you chuckle and look out the window, you saw your friends Gilbert, Ludwig with his boyfriend Lovino and Matthew, waiting for you at your area below a tree. They were wearing their school uniform; a blouse with blue tie with blue and black plaid pants. Today is uniform day and you totally forgot about it and didn't notice anyone else wearing theirs. "fuck!" you muttered.

Ivan looked over at you. "What? Did you say something?"

You quickly glanced over at him and stuttered. "Today is uniform day and I forgot all about it

"there is a uniform!" He replied, "I didn't know! In Russia we had too but I thought we don't here!"

"Only on Mondays"

"Today is Monday!"

You nodded and sat forward at the edge of the seat to put your bag on. The bus took a halting stop tossing a few selected others.

"_ do you think you can show me around?"

"S-sure"

You two got off of the bus and you headed towards your mini group of friends. Lovino was sitting on Ludwig's lap trying to push him away but he couldn't because he loves Ludwig so much. Once your friends noticed you they gave you an odd look.

"Who's that?" Lovino asked pointing to Ivan who was next to you, "Your boyfriend?"

"What!? No!" You snapped back, you glanced over at him with a pink face to see Ivan smiling at your friends.

"Da? I'm Ivan" he greeted himself to your friends.

"Nice to meet you, Ivan" Ludwig said wrapping his arm around Lovino.

"Yeah whatever..." Lovino said with a firm voice. Lovino is over protective of you, you've been friends with him since first grade and cares too much about you.

"Let's go..." You said grabbing onto Ivan's wrists. "I need to show you around quickly before class starts"

"What's your first class?"

"Theatre..."

"Me too!" Ivan grinned. You dragged him away from your friends and went inside. The school was still rather empty since your like the third bus to arrive. You showed him the lobby with a stupid green statue, then you showed him where the cafeteria along with the library. You noticed him being quite impressed with the large school but in your mind you were saying: _Why is he so happy to be here? This school and town sucks!?_

The bell rang and everybody headed to class. You brought Ivan to the theater room where it had only 100 seats and small stage.

"Today I found out what play we're going to do in front of the entire school!" The skinny as a twig teacher said out loud. "Romeo and Juliet! Now everyone find a partner!"

__The girls around you giggled and quickly went to their boyfriends, you and Ivan were the only ones without a partner. You two decided to be partners rather quickly.

"_ and Ivan! How about you two go first?" The teacher asked. This is why you don't like acting anymore, your teacher hates you.

"Okay!" Ivan smiled. He grabbed your hand and pulled you onto the stage. Your teacher gave you a script and you quickly read the scene you and Ivan must do...

Ivan quickly got into character unlike you. He gave you a sweet smile and touched your cheek.

"_That birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!_" He said like a professional. You blushed and forgot your line. Your face became hotter than fire. You looked at him with a pure red face. You thought it was real until he leaned in closely to your ear and whispered. "It's _your_ line"

"Eh?" You said out loud. Even though it was wrong the teacher chuckled along with others.

"Thank you Ivan and _, Ivan you got the part of Romeo no doubt about it. NEXT!

"No!" You shouted "Let me continue!" You glanced down at your script and read the simple line. Ivan continued looking at you gently.

"_She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head, As is a winged messenger of heaven_"

You melted inside and everything went black. You passed out.


	3. To be or not to be

After the accident of you passing out in Theatre you didn't get the part of Juliet that you wanted. In fact you didn't even really get a character, Juliet's cousin which is murdered by Romeo aka Ivan. You were pissed that your arch-enemy Michelle got the Juliet role. You and Michelle never got along and still don't. So when she got the part, in the hallway she gave you a smirk and a teasing push. But you didn't know Ivan was stalking you from behind.

He suddenly placed his hands on your waist and rested his head on your shoulder. You jumped in shock thinking it was [Least favorite character] and elbowed him right in the face.

Ivan fell back and landed on his butt.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

He touched the check that you elbowed and shrugged. "It didn't hurt. I'm fine"

You helped him up. "I'm sorry..."

The bell rung and Ivan had to leave, he waved goodbye and headed down the hall. Your face was so red that it burned...

* * *

At lunch you found your group of friends and sat with them.

"Where's that boy you like...?" Lovino asked firmly in Ludwig's arms.

"What!? I don't like anyone!" You snapped back.

Ivan was standing right behind you when you said that and giggled. "D'aww, I feel hurt" he chuckled sitting next to you.

"You need to stop that!"

"Stop what?" Ivan asked innocently.

"Creeping up on me!"

Matthew looked at Ludwig and Lovino then at you and smiled kindly remaining to be quiet. You threw a french fry at Matthew which hit his sensitive curl making him blush deep red. A few months ago Matthew got drunk at a party and told everyone if anything touches his curl he gets hyper...in a perverted way.

You smirked and looked at Ivan who ate so cutely to you, he nibbled on the hamburger slowly getting used to the taste of American food.

Before you knew it the bell rang and everyone headed to their class. As you and your friends left the cafeteria you felt something warm hold your hand, as you glanced over, you realized it was Ivan smiling kindly at you.

He pulled you closely to his body as he held your hand. You blushed beet red and let him. Lovino refused to glance back at you two because he knew what was happening

Matthew giggled. "She's carrying the torch for Ivan..."

"NO I'M NOT, SHUT UP MAPLE HEAD!" You snapped.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Just confess it, we all know."

You shook your head and pushed Ivan away and stomped to class. As you got to the Senior hallway which was empty you leaned against a locker and slid down to the ground. Your hear breated fastly and your mind was scolding you. You hate it when you like someone, yes, you like Ivan. I mean look at him! He's so cute!

You sighed and rested your head on your knees...

* * *

YAY FOR CRAPPY CHAPTER :D


End file.
